grymlock_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Potions
Potions have many uses in the world of grymlock, from temporary buffs in battle, to permanent longstanding benefits. Potions come in several variants: Scrolls Scrolls are potions that increase experience gain for a set amount of time. They can be purchased throguh the donation shop or given through events and chests in the world. Image Scroll Name Effect Duration Image 10M 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 10 Minutes Image 30M 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 30 Minutes Image 1Hr 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 1 Hour Image 2Hr 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 2 Hours Image 5Hr 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 5 Hours Image 10Hr 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 10 Hours Image 1D 125 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 125% 24 Hours Image 1Hr 150 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 150% 1 Hour Image 2Hr 150 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 150% 2 Hours Image 5Hr 150 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 150% 5 Hours Image 1Hr 175 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 175% 1 Hour Image 2Hr 175 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 175% 2 Hours Image 5Hr 175 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 175% 5 Hours Image 10Hr 200 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 200% 10 Hours Image 10M 1000 EXP Scroll Increases experience gained by 1000% 10 Minutes Pills Pills, with the exception of the Enhancement Pill, are items that increase statistics on a hireling permanently. Image Pill Name Effect Image Aim Pill Increases the Aim of a hireling by 1. Image Enhancement Pill Grants a hireling the power of an immortal for a single fight. Image HP Pill Increases the \Health of a hireling by 5. Image Intelligence Pill Increases the Intelligence of a hireling by 1. Image SP Pill Increases the Mana of a hireling by 5. Image Strength Pill Increases the Strength of a hireling by 1. Image Super Pill Increases the Strength, Aim and Intelligence of a hireling by 1. Potions Potions give hirelings a temporary buff that lasts while in combat and wears off outside of combat. Image Potion Name Effect Level to use Image Antidote Cures a hireling of Poison 1 Image Argon's Potion Empowers your hireling. 15 Image Elixer Recovers 30 health and mana 25 Image Health Potion Recovers 15 health 1 Image Light Healing Potion Recovers 12 health 1 Image Light Health Potion Recovers 5 health 1 Image Light Mana Potion Recovers 5 mana 1 Image Mana Potion Recovers 15 mana 1 Image Potion of Deflect Helps protect you from spells 15 Image Potion of Dodge Increases chances to dodge attacks 5 Image Potion of Precision Increases chances to land an attack 10 Image Potion of Protection Increases a hirelings defense 10 Image Potion of Purity Removes status effects from a hireling 20 Image Potion of Quickness Increases a hirelings movement 10 Image Potion of Rejuvenation Recovers a hirelings mana and health by 13 15 Image Red Potion Recovers a hirelings health by 6 1 Image Shadow Range Potion Increases a hirelings range 5 Image Strong Healing Potion Recovers a hirelings health by 35 25 Image Strong Health Potion Recovers a hirelings health by 50 10 Image Strong Mana Potion Recovers a hirelings mana by 50 10 Image Thunder Potion Increases a hirelings attack 20 Poisons Poisons will damage any enemy that they are used on. Poisons are currently unreleased within the game.